Sekirei Struggles
by Midknight Blue
Summary: Welp we have a young male in the middle of shinto teito who couldn't even tell you what his name is, yet he somehow gets involved with madmen, aliens and all types of chaos and shenanigans. What could possibly go right. FIRST FANFIC
1. Chapter 1

" **You…" "I'll...you I promise."**

These were the thoughts that managed to keep him existing. As he slowly but surely was succumbing to non existence, a thought crept into his mind which managed to give him a there's of a chance for survival. As he faded in and out he

could only think of "You."

These were his last subconcious thoughts as he snapped his eyes open in a frantic awakening. Groggily scanning his environment he couldn't tell where he was.

"Ugh. Where the fuck am I, Got to get up to see where i ERRR!" He winced in pain as a severe, sudden headache swept over him. " I think i'm going to stay here for a while." He says this a he stumbles to a nearby bench as he plops down onto the seat.

"BZZzt" was the sound that was heard by him. The noise he figures to be a phone, which it was. He unlocks it which he just instinctivley knew how to do somehow. He then read the message that was sent to him fom an unknown number.

It reads "Zaiyon, I know your still alive. We have things to disscus. You know where I reside come find me."-Gen

" could this be." Well I have no leads as to how I wound up here now soo…" Zaiyon says this then proceeds to jump… High. He landed an a rooftop with an familiar yet alien and uneasy feeling. As he tried to locate Gen's house he got the very sudden urge to move...NOW! He moved just in time to barely dodge a sharp object as a gray flash zoomed by. "My my' what do we have here a mere monkey who lives after my first strike, this might be fun." The "Gray flash" said as she revealed herself. "Well i'm different from most." Zaiyon spoke as he got on guard to prepare for a fight.

"Well your certainly not just some monkey or a sekirei i've ever seen so what are you exactlty…" The Gray Flash" said in an intriuged yet unimpressed tone. "I'm trying to figure that one out myself miss.."

"Karasuba" she said finishing Zaiyon's sentence. "And what would your name be."

Karasuba said as she flashed her signature smile. "Zaiyon, call me Zaiyon." Zaiyon replied to her question with a cautious tone in his voice."Okay Zaiyon now that introductions are out the way, let's see how different you really are!" Karasuba said as she gracefully yet ferociously lunged at Zaiyon.

She starts a barrage of slices at Zaiyon who somehow is still unharmed. Karasuba just grins and speeds up Zaiyon starts to feel the wounds engulf his body. "Come on Zaiyon , I thought you weren't just another monkey show me what you are!" Karasuba said as she began to enjoy herself whiloe her bloodlust became more abundant. She attacked in a faster, stronger and in greater succession as she made contact with hits no human could hope to see. As she made a fatal slash on Zaiyon, he snapped. Zaiyon began to retaliate and started to hit back and parry Karasuba's onslaught. he began to punch rapidly growing stronger and faster by the second, until he began to match karasuba."Yes! That's what i want Zaiyon!"Karasuba yelled out as her pleasure and bloodlust increased as the fight ensued. Zaiyon was fighting off instinct at this point. "To bad I have to end this just as it was getting fun!" "AHHHH!" Karasuba yelled as she swung down to deliver the final blow.

"WHAT?!" Karasuba said as Zaiyon caught her sword.

"Crack!" was the sound that was heard as Zaiyon squeezed down on the sword. Karasuba noticed but continued to force the issue as she forced the issue. The force of the two fighters clashing was causing shockwaves which increased in destructiveness. "YES!YES!MORE! Karasuba spoke as her lust began to reacch new levels until…

A"Snap." noise was heard as karasuba's sword broke in two. The shockwave knocked both of them back, Zaiyon hit the ground. Karasuba stumbled back but remained on her feet. Stunned and enraged Karasuba looked at Zaiyon but at that same moment she was SO TURNED ON. "You sure know how to show a girl a good time on the first ,meeting Zaiyon. I can't wait to see what your really like." These were karasuba's last words as she fled the scene.

Zaiyon who was struggling to stand seen a blurred vision of a person's visiage standing over him. "I give you simple instructions and you find a way to screw it up. Well rest well Zaiyon because when you wake up …" was all Zaiyon heard as he Fainted.

Karasuba POV

Karasuba made her way into her room at MBI, she looked into the was angry and excited. She had found comptition on this monkey infested planet. But at the same time to think that sekirei no.4 the feared and reveared black sekirei also known as the dog of MBI, could be challenged by someone outside the strongest of sekirei, it was simply unheard of. Especially on this monkey filled rock. Zaiyon, his name alone made her heat up. Just then, someone entered the room. "Boss." the visitor said. Karasuba turned around to see what idiot broke her train of thought. "What, haihane can't you see i'm doing something." Karasuba said as she looked Haihane in the eye, which made her cringe a little. "Geez what crawled up your ass. I was just gonna say Minaka wants to see you about something." Haihane said as she left quikly before Karasuba could think to behead her."What does this idiot want. Well I had things to tell him anyway."Karasuba says as she goes to Minaka's office. "My dear karasuba just the face I wanted to see. How was your mission, quite pleasing I hope." Minaka said with his madman grin. "Well Minaka, much to your dismay, the target was not there I guess he anticipated your actions." Karasuba responded with no hint of caring in her voice. 'What how can this be with my state of the art technology and connections we can't possibly miscalculate such simple things!" "I'll have to Tell the tracking department they will all be beheaded if they make such an error again!" He began to ramble but karasuba cut him off. "Minaka while i'd love to hear your non stop idiotic comments I've come to inform you I have to take a temporary leave of absence." 'As if he could stop me from leaving' Karasuba thought after speaking to Minaka. "Hmm. I'll allow it Karasuba just return to play your vital part in the plan." Karasuba turns around to leave but Minaka says something to halt her leaving. "Wait Karasuba. You would never lie to me would you." He says as if he really wants to know. "Your not important enough for me to lie to you Minaka." was Karasuba's rebuttal. "Ok, just checking bye Karasuba comeback soon." Minaka says as Karasuba departs from his office and eventually MBI. "Now that that's out the way we can really have some fun, Zai-kun" karasuba said as she once again felt a heat envelope her body. " I can't wait to see you."

"Not this shit again, I really hope this doesn't happen every time I sleep." Zaiyon said as he woke up once again in a unknown place unaware of how he got here.

"Zaiyon finally awake I see." Zaiyon turned to where the voice was coming from and saw a tall, muscular male figure. He had black hair, light skin and some dark blue seemingly hypnotic eyes. "Who are.." "I'm the one who called you but you can call me Gen." Gen said as an hasty introduction. "OK..Gen" Zaiyon said startled by his sudden appearance and piercing gaze. "What do you want with me. how do you even know me." Zaiyon asks as he is confused and cautious of this person who stands before him. "All those questions will be answered but I need you to look at yourself first Zaiyon."Gen responded to Zaiyon. "Huh." Zaiyon said to Gen. "I need to confirm something go into the bathroom and look at your reflection." Gen clarified. "Uhh, ok then." Zaiyon said still not seeing any method to this madness. He entered the bathroom and looked in the mirror to see a

above average height male who looks to be 6'4. He has brown curly/wavy hair. It looked wild and unkempt but it seemed add a unique charm to his handsome features. What really was his most noticable feature were his eyes. The unnatural color of his eyes, they are an azure he took himself in Zaiyon felt unfamilar as if he was looking at a stranger. 'So this is me huh' Zaiyon thought he saw himself but who he was remains unknown. "So did you remember anything." Gen said bringing Zaiyon back to reality and out of his thoughts. "How do you know about my...condition"Zaiyon said startled and shocked, "Call it intuition, but more to the point,Did you learn anything about yourself besides physical." Gen spoke to Zaiyon who the said. "Well..no." Gen then continued to say. "Damn that usually works in the movies ha ha." Gen said trying to bring a smile to Zaiyon's saddened face. "But listen." Gen's voice became firm. "We have work to do, follow me." Gen said to Zaiyon who then followed him to Gen's yard. "Why are we out here." Zaiyon asked. "For part two of your evaluation Zaiyon." Gen answered. "Now prepare yourself." Gen commanded. From the look in his eye Zaiyon knew to be on guard for an incoming attack. Gen rushed at Zaiyon who the was knocked back into a wall which made a crater in the wall. "Ah. damn you hit hard. Oh shi.."was all Zaiyon could say as he staggered his way up then just barely dodged Gen's strike.

Zaiyon saw for a split second an opening so he attacked as hard as possible.

"Ahhh!" As he made contact with Gen's exposed midsection he fet pain in his hand. ' What the he is he made of' Zaiyon thought as he continued his flurry of strikes which seemed to do no damage to anyone but himself. "Ha! you must have forgotten how to fight aswell then I see" Gen says loudly taunting Zaiyon.

"Oh yeah see if this hurts!" Zaiyon roared as he began to see Gen wasn't even trying to defend himself as if he weren't a challenge. Zaiyon's hands began to glow as he punched Gen in the face causing a strong shockwave knocking Gen on to his butt. "Yeah not so high and mighty now that I put you on your ass huh." Zaiyon spoke proudly with a predatory grin on his face.

"Heh. That one had some feeling in it. Now that we're all warmed up it's time to some have fun." Gen said cracking his neck and knuckles."I couldn't agree more." They begin to clash with one another trading punches and kicks going faster and faster producing greater and greater shockwaves as they go hit for hit.

Eventually Zaiyon begins to become overwhelmed by Gen's power and speed. He is now trying to dodge and block Gen's attacks but he is still getting pummeled by Gen. Zaiyon eventually drops down on to one knee. "It seems you're on your last leg or knee so to speak." A slightly damaged Gen spoke to a bruised Zaiyon.

"Heh. I can still keep going" Zaiyon said as he staggered to his feet.

"Well that to bad because this is where this fight ends." Gen said as he made a finally rush at a nearly defenseless Zaiyon. Zaiyon braced for impact only to feel… nothing. Gen had stopped his attack just before he could make contact with Zaiyon.

"Well you seem like you can handle yourself but we still need to enhance your skills,Come inside." Gen spoke to Zaiyon who begrudgingly followed the instruction. When they enter Gen's house he gives Zaiyon something to drink. "Here this will heal you from the ass whooping I just gave you."Gen said taunting Zaiyon. " "We can continue this outside so I can put you on your ass again." Zaiyon replied as he took the drink from Gen. They both just broke out into laughter. Zaiyon drank the elixir and began to instantly feel recovered. "What is this stuff you gave me" Zaiyon asked. "It's a special type of medicine I just call it elixir. " was Gen's response. "Okay on to why your here. There will be will be cataclysmic events that will greatly imperil this planet if everything stays as it is." Gen spoke. "Yeah like what." Zaiyon said skeptically.

"This will affect your family Zaiyon." Gen continued. "This elixir must Be some type of crazy alcohol because I must be drunk if you expect me to believe that."Zaiyon said.

"Zaiyon!" Gen raised his voice. Look into my eyes and know that what I say is true. " Gen said to Zaiyon as he looked into Zaiyon's eyes with his piercing gaze.

"Continue." Zaiyon said believing Gen's story. "As I was saying these events will center around three main forces. They are MBI , Aliens and you. " Gen continued. "Okay let me clean out my ears then you repeat what you said." Zaiyon then put his index fingers in his ears took them out. " Now I can hear that again." Gen repeats himself "MBI, Aliens and you."

"Wow. So what do I have to do with this MBI versus aliens stuff anyway and what is MBI anyway." Zaiyon "MBI Or Mid Bio Informatics, is a globaly renowed pharmacutical company that is known for it's technology. What the company is more secretive about is how this technology came to be. You see this technology was originally alien technology. It came from a race known as sekirei."

"These lifeforms came in a spaceship that crash landed sometime were 108 of them,but the person that found them was a brilliant idiot. This man is known as Hiroto Minaka and the founder of MBI."

"Ok so..." Zaiyon said thinking it was over.

"But wait, there's more." Gen said continuing. These life forms will soon be forced to be put into a "game of the gods" which is really a battle royal until one Sekirei is left.I'll tell you the rest as I think the time has come for you to hear it."

"That's it " was Zaiyon's reply to Gen's words. "Based off of that it's seems like all we have to do is stop this dumbass game and kill that idiot Minaka.""If it were that simple I wouldn't even need you. Minaka has had many adversaries and rivals try to end his life but they all have failed. "

"I'm not like anything he's ever seen." Was Zaiyon's rebuttal.

"I'm sure he's seen things like you. Things beyond your skill so humble yourself."

"Errr…" Zaiyon groaned

"Anyway I have something for you." Gen spoke as he lead Zaiyon to another room. He then gives Zaiyon a sword. What do I need this for? Where do you even… nevermind " Zathis. said thinking this sword is useless compared to his hands.

"It will only hurt you if you stay a one dimensional fighter. Try it, I'm sure you'll like it." Gen said trying to convince Zaiyon about a sword's value.

"Ehh if you think so." Zaiyon said as he grabbed the swords hilt. Then continued to unsheathed it.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Don't do that here there's a room for this."Gen said than proceeded to take Zaiyon to his room. It has multiple practice dummies and targets

In the room

"How did you pay for all this." Zaiyon said in amazement.

"Don't worry about it just start slashing away." The dummies suddenly started to additions Zaiyon. Zaiyon than began to slice away at the dummies. He would do an upward slash on one flip and do a midair downward slash splitting a dummy in half be then began to spin a slice multiple dummies trying to close in on him. He then saw in dummy standing and then proceed to behead it.

"That was pretty awesome." Zaiyon said with a grin on his face as he sheathed the sword.

"Heh I knew you'd like it." Gen said.

"While you have fun you have one of the most undisciplined and inefficient fighting g styles I've ever seen, but it is one of these more creative styles I've seen. " Gen continued to say this as he evaluated Zaiyon's sword "skills".

"Thanks… I guess." Zaiyon said not really sure how to take Gen's statement. "What now?" Zaiyon said.

"Now I begin to train you." Gen said

"I just hope you can last." Gen continued.

"Oh believe me when I say this I won't just survive I'll thrive and excel." Zaiyin declared.

"Well see about that." Gen said darkly.

Thanks for reading this is my first Fanfic so reveiw and give me pointers and criticism CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.

I own nothing but my OC's

MIDKNIGHT out =)


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes. I can't wait to soak you in blood."

Karasuba said looking at her new and much improved sword. This sword had many unique properties. This sword's hilt was the same but the blade it was made of metal from the sekirei ship, at her request the name of the metal she could care less for. But this sword seemed like it was even more connected to her than her last sword which was like an extension of her arm. In a way it was like she got a cyborg a arm in replacement of the original. She could feel her power radiating from the sword. She felt her blood lust increase.

She left for the city to see who would get the honor of being her first she finally made it into the city. She then went into one of the worst neighborhoods in shinto teito, kabukicho. This place is the biggest red light district in the world, with criminals weirdos and cops in riot are a common sight. And what see she's before her is a product of all those things in one chaotic mix up.

There were people shooting, stabbing basically doing anything to hurt the person next to them. Cops and criminals alike except the cops were more organized.

"Now this is my kind of scene Karasuba said as she observed the scene before her she then jumped down from the roof she was on and came down and Split some

Poor soul in half. But she had felt something new with thts slice. It felt like this cut was deeper than any before. If felt like she had cut this man's flesh bones molecular structure, even atoms, in half.

She then continued by piercing a officer's chest.

"What the hell was that Man down! Man do…"

He couldn't finish his sentence as he started to cough up blood.

"You crazy bitch I'll kill you! One of his Teammates yelled. He then sent a barrage of bullets at Karasuba. Karasuba easily dodged them and decapitated the man who fired at her. At this point it had seemed everyone had focused their attention on Karasuba. 'Yes now the real fun begins.' Karasuba thought.

"Come at me boys! Let's see who can live the longest!"

Multiple words and slurs were returned to Karasuba such as "Crazy bitch" and "I'll kill you slut" but she was unperturbed by the remarks. As they rushed her she disappeared in a flash.

"AHHHHH!" Was heard as bodies began to drop in numerous amounts. For every slice at least 3 lives came to a gruesome demise.

"Y...You're a monster" was the sentence the last living person said. Then like all the others he met a bloody fate.

"Ahh nothing like a little massacre to start your day. To bad I have to go back to that moron Minaka." Karasuba said as she headed to MBI.

"You are secretly trying to kill me aren't you. You know this could go much faster if you were upfront about it, instead of this slow painful abuse you've put me on. "

Zaiyon said barely able to stand as he has just outlasted Gen's grueling workout routine.

"Abuse? This was a warm up to start up the day. It's time to complete your first assignment. " Gen stated as they went inside his home.

"What is the assignment." Zaiyon said.

"You have to meet find this package at this location. " Gen have him coordinates.

"Ok then, this should be easy all this work for a package." Zaiyon said as he left for the package.

He started to head toward the rooftops going at very fast speeds.

"This place was closer than I thought."

Zaiyon said reaching his destination, it was a alleyway in between to buildings, likely houses.

"Now where is this package. Come out package. Here package, here package." He said trying to find the hidden package but to no avail.

"Where the fuck is this damn package!" Zaiyon said losing his patients.

Suddenly Zaiyon was ambushed.

He was suddenly tackled to the ground not reacting fast enough to his was then punched repeatedly.

"Ha. How do you like that." The unknown assailant said proudly.

"If I liked pain i'd say that I loved it but I don't like pain so… " Zaiyon said jokingly.

"If you didn't like that your going to… wait say something else." The person said as she got off of Zaiyon and hoisted him up.

"Something else." Zaiyon gave an inane type of smile.

"Zai-kun you baka... wait a minute…can it be after all this time "

While the person clearly a girl said this. Zaiyon choose to take in his opponents features and he's glad he did.

She was one of the sexiest females he'd seen even though he hadn't seen many he was pretty sure very few came close to this beauty before him. She had a dirty blonde curly Bob cut with a pointed nose a petite face with some very enticing green eyes.

But her body was something any sane heterosexual man would pounce on at the slightest chance. She was a very curvaceous body with shapely legs and some very perky breasts to boot.

She suddenly took him out of his thoughts as he had his shirt ripped of him to exposed his upper body. He had a variety of scars on his athletic body but she was looking at a birth mark where his neck and collar bone met at.

"Can you put me down. What the fu!"

"ZAIII -KUN! It really is you!" Zaiyon was unheard as she began to hug him tightly.

"As good as this feels this isn't the way or the time for me to go out." Zaiyon says as he frees himself.

"Zai-kun you baka." She said as he started to run with her following.

"Who are you!". Zaiyon said as he was running but the girl was closing in on him.

People who observed the two have Zaiyon looks of disgust and envy assuming negative things. Zaiyon then took a turned onto a street with no people. He then went into the roof where she followed him and caught up with him again.

"Well I'm usually chivalrous but…"

He said as got on guard to fight.

"You've grew since I've seen the least time Zai kun." The girl says. I almost didn't recognize you until you spoke."

Zaiyon says." Who are you and how do you know me." Zaiyon said trying to figure out this girl's true intentions.

"Calm down I won't hurt you. " she said smile as she looked at Zaiyon with a look of longing and elation. She had some enchanting eyes.

"Welp I know you lying now because you were trying to make me a piece of the concrete now to long ago if I'm not mistaken. " Zaiyon said stepping back with each step she got closer.

Look Zai-kun we can come back to my place and settle down please Zai-kun please."She said in a winning type of voice with a pout.

"Uhh okay." Zaiyon said she came closer to him. She put her hands on him shoulders and looked him in the eyes like she was taking his appearance in.

"Well lets head to your place."

Zaiyon said snapping her out of her trance like state.

"Huh. Oh yeah lets go."

They made it into the girl's home. She took him to her living room.

"First I need to know what's going on with you Zai-kun you've certainly changed. You got...bigger…"She said looking up at Zaiyon with a slight blush."But uhh anyway what happened where did you go?

She said as she started to "tidy" him up. She fixed his shirt up. She the continued to try to fix his wild hair but he was squirming.

"Stop moving, stay still, let me do this we're almost done… there. " She said as she finished "tidying" him up.

"Geez he comes back for thirty seconds and you're already acting like a married couple you don't waste time do you Misu"

Someone says as they enter the room undetected witnessing the scene of the "couple".

"I...ugh it's not like that I just… didn't want my Zai I mean Zaiyon to look so disheveled

coming home from wherever he was." Mitsuki said as she gave her observer a death stare which spoke "I'll kill you if you interrupt our moment again". But the observer went unwavered as if she's encountered this before.

'Man I really have no type of common sense I went into houses full of strangers just because they asked me to. Hell, the first time I just woke up in some old maniacs house… and stayed how the hell does me just existing lead me to this shit.'

Mitsuki looked at him with a annoyed and kind of hurt kind of face as if she has read his thought.

'Why she look like she heard tha…'

"Because I did you dummy!" She spoke as she hit him in the arm.

"You gonna put him in the hospital after his return." The girl said watching as Zaiyon wrived in pain from Mitsuki continuing to punch him.

"Calm down Nanase, he's changed A LOT since we saw him last ." Mitsuki said looking at him reminiscing about his their past.

"Have you obtained the subject ."

"Yes, The promised one has been obtained. "

"Good. Gentry continue to monitor him, the time draws near."

"Understood."

After that conversation came to a close Gentry's superior received another call.

"Master what a pleasure to take your call."

"Im sure it is , but my patience as well as my time grow short. The time has come to feast on the avian clan and clip their wings"

"Yes we will have achieved our goals for the empire with this glorious plan I conceived."

"This Sekirei plan you call it… you use their own technology against them raise them to kill one another then use their bodies as host to carry out the rest of our plans quite a marvelous concept indeed."

"But this is just a drop in an ocean for what we have planned paint that right. "

"Yes master."

"I thought so hahahahahahaha!"

"Well against all common sense ,reasoning , logic and due to all the crap I seem to draw myself into in less than 24 hours I feel your telling the truth. But just just to be sure, y'all say that I've lost my memory and I am a key component in a incoming in war between MBI and we have to defend the human race which , I'll say this next part slowly so you can hear what you just said. You said I'm not human as well as you two but we just happen look like, act like and live like humans also have yet to see any aliens I'm not so sure that's just some coincidence either." Zaiyon says slowly starting to wish he hadn't woken up yet and was sleep but he knew that pain he felt earlier today was to real."

"Yep that sums it up eh heh…" Mitsuki said as she heard the way Zaiyon said what she told him and all the stupidity and craziness you'd have to be a complete idiot to seriously believe.

"Well on that note i'm…"

"Nooo! Don't leave !" Mitsuki said as she grabbed Zaiyon's hand as he turned to head for the door.

"Noooo!" Mitsuki said in a strained voice she stopped him by hugging him almost to the point of crushing him in half.

But... I... have...to leave." Zayion tried to free himself from Mitsuki held strong. Nanase had just say back and laughed 'just like old times' she thought.

"No you cam't leave me your my Zai-kun! My Zai-kun, so you should be with me!" She said with cooed. Zaiyon finally forcing himself out of Mitstuki's death grip he turned around to see one of the most adorable puppy faces he knew he would ever see.

'Wow' he thought, "Well I guess I can stay with you."

"Yay!" Was Mitsuki's response to Zaiyon's surrender she was jumping for joy her assets bouncing arund as she did Zaiyon's eyes seemingly magnetically attracted to them, 'Oh man got dayum' Zaiyon thought.


	3. Chapter 3

"Karasuba you've returned just in time" Minaka said with his signature grin.

"Yes I've clearly given you my presence, now give me lambs or in this case birds to slaughter, my patience grows short with this idiotic game you've concocted." She said making her annoyance known.

"Well you won't have to wait long my dear Karasuba due to sekirei have already begun getting released into the bustling city of Tokyo to find their Fated ashikabi and have a chance to ascend to the promised land all of this will lead to the age of the gods with me being the orchestrator!"

"Well now, I guess we'll see which you little birds will spread your wings and fly… before I personally clip them piece by piece until they're gone." Karasuba said under her breath disregarding Minaka's inane rambling.

"And don't think I've forgotten about you my little Zai-kun, you get me so riled up just from thinking about you, I wonder…"

"Hey you bumbling idiot, as much as you enjoy hearing yourself ramble, I don't very VERY much. Such over usage of your tongue around me will get it removed."

Karasuba spoke, promptly ending Minaka's rambling but he still wore his madman grin.

"Ahh, very well Karasuba, I hope you find as much Join in enforcing the rules of the game as much as I love watching the she of the gods progress as the game progresses." Minaka said with glee.

"I hope so for your sake Minaka or else…" Karasuba said calmly to Minaka but the look on her eyes said something much darker as she proceed to flash her sword from it's sheath. As Karasuba proceeded to leave and carry out her own agenda Minaka spoke.

"Karasuba do you take me for a fool." Minaka spoke as jolly as ever. Karasuba, without turning around replied with your a lowly, moronic human." She spoke as she left without hearing his reply.

"Such an a amusing site your are Karasuba, walking around this illustrious city of Tokyo as the apex pereditior on planet earth yet are willfully ignorant to what you all truly are and what I am and what Zaiyon is, But in time you will see, but by then it will be to late." Minka spoke to himself and proceed to laugh maniacally. As his laughing came to a close he looked at a picture of his beloved wife and children, a picture he wasn't in, he heaved a slight sigh and said. "Oh, my dear Takami you and the children are slowly becoming the only thing that keep me human but what I'm trying to reign upon this world is much greater than ourselves."

Zaiyon sat on the front porch of the house of Nanase and… Mistuki. The complex was better than most houses he'd seen ,better than Gen's at Two story complex had a few separate rooms a living room , Dining room and kitchen. The rest of the house remained to be seen, but so far of what he's seen is pretty nice to say the least. It was well furnished with a mixture of Eastern and a few western cultures. His favorite thing in the room was the couch it was so comfortable so comfy that he fell asleep on it his first time sitting on it…

Flashback*

"We'll I hope you like the first floor of the house tour Zaiton. Nanase told Zaiyon "Yeah its a nice place you two have here"was Zaiyon's reply, he was the gently pushed on to the couch by Mitsuki.

"What are you.."

"Let's just sit and hang with each other like how we used to…but this time" she stopped as she leaned up to kiss him with a slight blush on her face. Yet her lips were only met with Zaiyon's index finger.

"Look, as much as I would love to just give in and ravage you just as any man would but I'm just.. not there with you yet." Zaiyon said going through blush stages looking like a color wheel going from the lightest pink to red snd beyond as he realized what he was saying. Mitsuki was having similar effects as she thought about him **ravaging** her. She punched Zaiyon in the shoulder.

"Oww!" Zaiyon said. Clutching his shoulder as the pain of the impact kicked in.'Did I really just say tha... '

"Yes you did!" Mitsuki yelled flustered as she punched Zaiyon a few times while not meeting his eyes."You shouldn't say things you have no intention of acting on…"

"You two are so adorable you're like a highschool romance soap opera." Nanasae said causing the two sitting on the couch to gasp simultaniously they then stared at eachother, then they both looked away.

"You guys get cutter and cutter by the second, i'm so jealous!" Nanasae said jokingly.

"Nanasaeee!" Mitsuki said look as if she were ready to clobber her friend or realative Zaiyon wasn't sure, all he knew was thst the current spectacle he found himself in was hilarious so he broke out into a laughing fit.

"Zai-kun what's so funny?" Mitsuki said as she redirected her clobbering intentions onto Zaiyon.

"You two aren't funny you're hilarious, I hope I can come back here just to watch you two go at it." Zaiyon said as his laughter came to an end,but it's getting late and I have to leave." Zaiyon said as he hastily got off the couch only to be stopped yet again by Mitsuki, what was her deal as beautiful and she was along with the information he was told and basicly how his life has gone since he can remember he just needed time to let it sink in, and she wasn't helping at this point.

"Before you go let us feed you for your trouble." Mitsuki said and Zaiyon thought he hadn't eaten anything as far back as he can remember.

"Ehh. I guess i'll eat if your food is as half as good as you look it will be delicious."Mitsuki was satisfied so she and Nanasae went to the kitchen to prepare the food,

Zaiyon had sat back down to wait for his food but had gotten too comfortable and…

'Those with wings shall parish…"

'The birds will fall…'

'What is this…' Zaiyon says as he hears a voice that felt like it came from all directions. Everything was black and he felt like he had no connection to his senses but he knew he could hear himself.

'We will take your backwater planet and make it ours…'

'Seven of them have came and went only and one remains... '

'W..What are...you…' Zaiyon started to find it harder and harder to speak he suddenly saw a bright light and felt he was being pulled to a light as he got closers he could he something he recognized it to be his named as the light got closer. Then everything was a blur until…

"Zaiyon-sama your food is ready!" Mitsuki said snapping him out of his daze.

Zaiyon's eyes popped open to see Mitsuki in a maid outfit, a REVEALING maid outfit. She held the plate and used the chopsticks to start picking up pieces of the food. She then held it up to his mouth.

"Eat up Zaiyon-sama."

"Uhh...uh uh…" Zaiyon was dumbfounded by the sight before glorious sight before him.

"Don't you want your food Zaiyon-sama." Zaiyon blniked a few more times to see Mitsuki as he did when he had first saw her. He was glad it wasn't real otherwise he would have been caught in the trap,part of him wish he did get caught in it. He then smelled the food which woke him and his empty stomach up.

She handed him the food and escorted him to the he began to eat he was having trouble using the chopsticks,he tried but could not use the sticks to assist him in eating.

"Why is this so hard!" Zaiyon yelled giving in to frustration. Mitsuki laughed she moe closer to Zaiyon.

"Let me teach you how to use them you always were bad with chopsticks."Mitsuki then used the chopsticks effectively, she then held one up to Zaiyon 's mouth.

"Say Ahhh!" She had held it up to his mouth this was to weird,in a way dreams do come true could work here but...he still opened his mouth and ate the piece of food she'd fed him.

"Now i'll show you how to do it." Mitsuki said as she took his hand and began to mimic her movement with his hand smooth petite hands,she then mad Zaiyon put the food into her mouth.

"Now you try."As Mitsuki instructed he mimic her movements, though with less precision he was still successful in feeding himself with chopsticks.

"You did pretty well but you messed up on one thing though."

"But I did what you.." "Just do it again and i'll show where you what to fix."She instructed and so he did,Zaiyon repeated the step but as he motioned to put the food it t his mouth she stopped him.

" Here's what you should have done."She said this as she directed the food in to her mouth.

"But how am I supposed to ea.." "Trust your chopstick sempai it should be this way." She in a joking way the continued to feed eachother until the food had been eaten.

"So... what did you think?Mitsuki said already knowing the answer as look on Zaiyon's face told his answer from his first bite.

"Undoubtebly the food was amazing, but the real question is how did I do have I passed my lesson in chopstick usage."

"Well..." Mitsuki said as she struck a pose to look in deep thought.

"You still have much to improve on but for today you pass." She said giving him an exaggerated thumbs up. They both began to laugh.

"Welp as awesome as it has been staying with you I really must leave now." Zaiyon said as he began to leave but Mitsuki once again stopped him. Zaiyon turned around and suddenly felt a soft,warm feeling on his lips he then realized it was Mitsuki's lips she gave him a passion filled kiss but then he suddenly saw something crazy he saw bright turquoise light shine from the back of they broke apart Zaiyon was flustered, breathless and confused.

"Thanks for coming back to me Zaiyon even without your memory you still came back to me."Mitsuki said as she turned to let Zaiyon leave but she was stopped this time.

"Wait your can't think i'm lettting you go inside until you tell me what that was just now are you some type of angel, I know when things like this happen some would say sparks fly but this is some next level type of stuff going on here."Zaiyon said, Mitsuki giggled at the humor in Zaiyon's words and replied with "You'll just have to come over again and i'll tell you what you want to know and give you another lesson while i'm at it,bye Zai-kun."

She said as she went inside leaving Zaiyon dumbstruck as he began to walk home.

"So how did it go." Nanase asked Mitsuki as she walked back into their home, wanting to hear about if there little plan worked,Nanasae had did the cooking Mitsuki couldn't boil water without burning it.

"Well..."Mitsuki had a smile and blush on her face so she tried to hide face with her hands.

"Oh, I know that look something good happened tell me."Nanasae said with her curiousitiy growing by the second.

"Okay, First I gave him the food and he was so adorable when he tried to use the chopsticks he was trying so har to use them but then I taught him how they we fed each other it was romantic,then just before he left I kissed him it felt like time stood still as I connected with I went inside but he asked me what happened when my wings appeared and I told him too come over again and find out.

Mitsuki was smiling but Nanasae could see the hidden pain in her face as she smiled.

"What's wrong did something else happen."Nanase asked with a concerened expression on her face.

""It's just...so hard knowing that he's so close yet so far it's like he's the boy who I fell for yet he doesn't know me or you so it's hard seeing him lke this and not knowing how to fix it or who did it." Mitsuki said in a strained voice trying to hold back tears. Nanasae came over to comfort her freind she hugged her and gave her a shoulder to cry on.

"Hey look at it this way at least he's back and he found you I don't think he's as forgetful as he seems so I think you two were fated to come together no matter what trials you two face if he came back to you without knowing you." Nanasae spoke to Mitsuki, she then stopped crying looked at her freind with a smile.

"Thank you."

Once Zaiyon had made it home he flopped on to his bed and took in a long,slow sigh, it was good to be home but then all these questions were still in his head that were left was that light when Mitsuki kissed did Gen need the were the were those voices in his dream trying too tell does all this connect.

But most importantly...

Who is Zaiyon?


	4. Chapter 4

Zaiyon was running but in his current state his small prepubescent body he wouldn't get far out of reach from his pursuers try as he might those who tried to catch him were Faster, stronger and older than him.

"Come on Zaiyon, you can run, you can hide all you want, but you can't escape!" Zaiyon's pursuers were quickly catching up to him. Their instructors had let them out or the day, so after enduring those boring classes this would be a time to look forward to but for Zaiyon it was just the his peer group which was perdominantly female, he was considered below average in most comparable terms such as speed, strength and intellect. Unfortunetly for him he was in a group that did not take kindly to weakness of any kind. Since he had arrived at this place he had been "tested" by his fellow students to see where he would fit in and that was his dilemma, he didn't fit in. So day in day out at around this time for the last few weeks he'd been here he would be given a time to run yet never got far. He knew he was in for it ever since the evaluation of their "power" which seem to just skip over him somehow.

They were tested in strength, speed mental capabilites and things he would not expect to see he didn't even know why he was sent here in the first place. Through out these tests he had seen the athleticism demonstraited by these girls and boys was beyond extraordinary and he was told he was like them but it was clearly there wasn't much of a resemblance between him and them in any genetic traits consider how the could lift objects he thought were immovable and jumping to place he thought ladders or more would be needed to reach. It was amazing and shocking at the time but his most apparent emotion was embarrassment and disapointment he was told a lot was expected of him when he was sent here but he didn't know what they meant, it certainly wasn't this wasn't even the strangest thing he'd witnessed. He saw someone lifting things up without even touching them the object had a strange glow around it and she seemed to be straining herself slightly but it was a tremendous feat either way. ' _They aren't just super human they're superhero's...'_

"Attention! The preliminary stages of this evaluation have ended, it is now time for the final stage to commence. There will be a series of one on one battles where each of you will fight until we conclude the match is will begin shortly. _"_

Then all of the students were taken to a large room large that was well furnished to wait while the instructors made preparations for the time was used for students to mingle with each other. Some seemed to be happy to see each other while others seem to be ready to fight before they were permitted to It seems most people had formed cliques by now, it seemed most people who sat alone were the above all else and moving of their own accord or just new and unsure how to react to all the events that ocurred when they arrived much like himself he assumed.

So Zaiyon had found his own spot to hide in while he waited for the battles to begin.

' _What does all this even mean, one on one battles, what purpose does this serve_?' Zaiyon thought questioning this entire situation he found himself in.

 _'Speaking of one on ones...'_ Zaiyon began to think about all the things he'd seen since the start of the events.' _Ugh if everyone in this room is to take part in these one on ones then i'm completely screwed aren't_ I...'

"You there, boy!" Someone had snapped Zaiyon out of his thoughts causing him to jerk his head up. He look up to see the same girl that had superpowers.

"Y-yes..." Zaiyon said thinking his time would be cut short before the one on ones could even begin.

"Look me in the eye. How can you be a _Elite_ when you don't even posses an elite posture."

Zaiyon tried to imitate the best "elite" posture he could think of but you could easily tell he was uncomfortable.

The girl chuckled at his attempt to meet her command, she put her hand on his shoulder and tried to calm him down.

Zaiyon felt this strange surge of energy in him a her hand made contact with him.

"Look Zaiyon I know this may seem strange to you now but in time you'll figure it all out."

"How do you know my name." Zaiyon asked puzzled at this situation and sensation he feels.

"If I am to lead you all, I should at least know your names, and Zaiyon..."

"Yes..."he said as he felt more relaxed the longer the sensation went on inside of him.

"You still haven't looked me in the eye..."

Hearing what she said. he instantly locked on to her eyes and took in her features, and he was in awe when he saw them. She had a fair tan complexion with black hair and wore a headpiece. it was white and had diamonds encrusted. She also wore a White fitted shirt that exposed her flat stomach With white arm sleaves that stopped just before her shoulder, and had fitted tights on her tonend leg with a belt with bird-like symbol on it that held up a waist cape.

"Uh..." Zaiyon was dumbstruck and having trouble forming words, This caused the girl to laugh.

"W-what is your name.." Zaiyon finally stumbled upon the words he was looking for, The girl gave him a smile but her eyes see to be sadded by something.

"You will learn all that and more,much more Zaiyon, but are time here is up now be strong as there are forces in this world we can't stop alone..."

As her words came to an end Zaiyon felt as if gravity was reversed pulling him up and he watched as everything had turned to white.

Zaiyon eyes snapped open trying to figure out where he was franticly scanning the environment. He began to notice something out of his periferal vision he struggle by he managed to see the visage on a woman who seem to have a knife in her hand coming toward him.

"!" She was slowly walking toward him, as she got closer he could see even though her face seemed to be obscured by hair falling in front of it, he could see a sadistic grin on her face.

"Zaiii-kunnnn..." she said as she slowly inched her way over to Zaiyon's bed.

"Who the hell is this!?Where is Gen!?Why can't I move!?He began to panic as the girl got closer slowly starting to raiser her knife.

"I love you Zai-kun, so i'll make this a night you'll never forget Hahaha..." She was almost to his bed Zaiyon was on the verge shitting of himself but he tried to do a last second recollection of his thoughts.

"C'mon Zaiyon you can't go out like this..." He struggled mightily to move but he wasn't in control of his body, the girl was next to his bed. She began to attempt to stab him. The knife got closer and closer to his face.

"Move Zaiyon _**MOVE!"**_ Zaiyon just barely managed to move out the way from a fatal wound although not fast enough to dodge the entire knife he was still struck on the side of his neck.

He began to weakly make his way to the door he was struggling to stand so he settled for crawling to the closest way out of there.

"Don't run from me Zaiyon, were ever you go,we will always reunite with one another it's our fate to be together, So why don't you accept me..."This mysterious woman trying to kill him slowly began making her way to his crawling hide as he strained his way toward what he thought to be a door. His vision seemed to become muddled and blurry the closer he came to the door

'Cmon, so close...' Zaiyon said as he tried to stand himself up to turn the door handle. He leaned against the door to support himself while he heard her getting closer.

"Zai kun you can't leave just yet, you just got here."she was almost upon him and he was somehow struggling to open a door.

" _**FUCK!**_ " He was trying his best in his current state to open a door in which he thought he was failing.

"It's so adorable watching you try to escape my clutches Zai-kun." The girl whispered into his ear. Zaiyon did not know how his soul didn't jump out of his body after she spoke he thought it was just due to him being to weak to be scared at the moment.

"Open dammit _**OPEN!**_ " Zaiyon cursed some more as the door opened with a blinding light to be revealed on the other side. much to his surprise even more to his surprise and dismay the girl grabbed him turned him around and kissed him sending her lips on to his while getting her tongue into his mouth in search of his tongue in which she succeeded in they parted from each other Zaiyon felt that the kiss she just gave him done way more to him then leave him flabbergasted and gasping for air.

"Before we part I just had to kiss your adorable face this way i'll always be with you, our connection goes beyond our fate physically, until next time my love." These were the last words he heard her say before he faded into the light.

Zaiyon eyes snapped open as he began franticaly scan his environment in a red eyed fury sweating and breathing heavily as he did it, trying to find any sign of the girl from his nightmare. He checked every nook and crany of his mostly empty room and slowly was assured he was safe.

Zaiyon suddenly felt this shock wave flow through him.

"Can you feel it?"Zaiyon jumped up doing excessive double takes trying to find a source of the voice he just heard.

"I must be hearing things, if I could just focus I could tune out this strange voice in my head." And just like that he could no longer hear the voice that intruded his mind.

"Zaiyon!" He turned and lunged at the sharp voice that said his name it was then began to try to attack Gen in a fit of rage.

"Shut the fuck up!Stop saying my goddamn name!It's like i'm in a hell that I can't even escape even in my dreams!" Due to his discombobulated state Gen was easily able to dodge his attacks even more so than usual. Gen then cocked his hand back and gave Zaiyon a hard slap across the face which caused Zaiyon to calm down.

"Just breathe Zaiyon i'll help you since you've seem to forgotten things that simple. Inhale,exhale,inhale,exhale." Zaiyon was slowly gaining his composure as he followed Gen's instructions.

"Alright now that you've calmed down, what seems to be the problem, don't tell me your this worked up from a bad dream."Gen asked perplexed by his waking out burst early in the morning.

"This wasn't any ordinary dream Gen it was so vivid...as if it were real." Zaiyon said while rethinking the events that were still fresh in his mind He then retold the events of his Dream to Gen.

"Well then if it's as true and real as you claim it to be you may just be slowly going threw the process of getting your memories back an the dream just could have altered the way it was supposed to look."Gen said trying to make sense of Zaiyon's dream."But anyway were in reality now so i need you to get foucused for the training your going to have to endure." Gen said as he put a hand on Zaiyon's shoulder.

"Alright i'll get ready Zaiyon said as he went to the bathroom to prepare himself.

"Sir he is quite resilient, there seem to be multiple thing going on in his mind interfering with our operation he seem to be interacting with another person on the subconcious level this may prove problematic in the future if we can't complete the first phase while he's still in this condition.

"Patience Gen he's only returned a fe days ago these are but minlor setbacks operation rewrite is still in effect."

a/n sorry for the time since my last upload if this chapter is hard to figure out i understand but the next upload won't be this long and thanks for reading, leave a review if you want -Midknight out-


End file.
